


Meilleurs Vœux et une Terrible Année

by Halebop



Category: Le Cycle des balls (Web Series), Le Secret des balls (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationship (implied), Angst, Bref c'est plutôt joyeux quoi ahah, M/M, Pining, Ralph est plus mentionné qu'autre chose, Self-Hatred, ahahah ah a h
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: La fête du Réveillon de la boite se fait chez Tom, dans l'appartement qu'il partage avec Emma. Il y a Roxanne, Stan, Chris, Ralph et bien sûr... Mitch.Tom n'arrive pas à apprécier la fête, et il sait que ça ne va pas changer. Alors on met son plus beau sourire et on fait semblant.Comme toujours.





	Meilleurs Vœux et une Terrible Année

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la time-line je me base sur les infos de Slim et le vrai temps, c'est à dire qu'il se passe 4 ans entre J'ai Jamais su dire Non et La Theorie des Balls.  
> Voilà, bonne lecture !

Pourquoi toutes les fêtes se faisaient à son appart, se demandait Tom pour la cinquante-troisième fois de la soirée. Bon, il savait la réponse. Ralph avait une chambre d'étudiant, Mitch dormait sur son lieu de travail, Chris vivait en mi-temps à Châtelard, la proprio de Roxanne était catégoriquement contre les fêtes et quand à Stan, il refusait d'emmener ses potes devant son père. Il ne restait donc que les mètres carrés qu'il partageait avec Emma. Emma. Elle lui ferait payer chaque décibel au dessus de la moyenne, il le savait.

Pourtant au début de la soirée, ça s'était bien passé. Les invités avaient été super sympa, qui apportant une quiche lorraine, qui apportant des plats traditionnels familiaux. "Il faut manger des lentilles le soir du 31 comme ça la nouvelle année tu auras autant d'argent que tu as mangé de lentille!"; en attendant, les lentilles, personne n'aimait ça et elles restaient à refroidir sur le comptoir de la cuisine.  
Tom n'avait pas été d'une humeur aussi écrasante dès le début. Enfin si, probablement, mais au moins il ne le montrait pas. Il avait tenu Emma par l'épaule, avait réussi à trouver une chaise pour tout le monde, les réserves de chips et d'alcool étaient idéales et tout indiquait une fête de nouvelle année... Sinon parfaite, au moins convenable.

Il soupira en slalomant entre les invités pour ramasser les paquets de chips vides et les cadavres de bières. Ça faisait trois ans qu'aucune fête ne s'était bien passée pour lui. Et c'était uniquement de sa faute, il le savait bien. Si seulement il pouvait juste... se concentrer sur Emma, apprécier les efforts que Mitch avait fait pour les remettre ensemble ! C'était il y a trois ans déjà, alors trois ans, putain, c'est assez pour que leur couple se remette sur les rails ! Et il faisait des efforts, constamment, pour se concentrer sur elle; elle était belle, elle était à ses cotés, elle voulait son bien, elle partageait son lit la nuit... Alors pourquoi ce n'était pas par elle qu'il était obnubilé ?

En ramenant sa collecte vers la cuisine, il nota que la poubelle débordait déjà. Parfait. Il en avait marre, il était crevé, mais à un point... Il se décida pour aller les vider quand même ; une sortie dans le hangar à poubelles lui ferait du bien. Le frais, le silence, ce serait un paradis. Il repartit donc les ordures dans deux sacs, indiqua à Roxanne où était le Sopalin, noua les sacs, évita Chris qui allait chercher un verre, mit un nouveau sac, se félicita de l'avoir fait avant d'avoir descendu les poubelles lorsqu'il il vit Roxanne revenir avec ses Sopalins imbibés de bière, et enfin il parti.  
Dans le salon, la musique, pourtant à un volume très convenable, lui vrillait le tympans. Les gens riaient et s'amusaient, dans la pièce. Sans lui. Il aurait pu disparaître que ça aurait fait la même chose. Il était un putain de pan de mur. Complètement invisible, servant uniquement à prêter son appart. Non Tom, ta gueule, il est tard, va descendre des poubelles, le froid te fera du bien.

Il s'excusa et se contorsionna pour atteindre la porte. Des chaussures au pieds, ses clefs en poche, il dû encore  expliquer au regard suspicieux d'Emma qu'il devait descendre les deux grands sacs qu'il tenait en main, avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la porte. Mais une main la retint avant qu'il ne puisse la claquer derrière lui.  
\- Gros, t'as besoin d'aide?

Le ventre de Tom fit trois sauts-périlleux. Evidemment c'était Mitch qui se proposait. Mitch venait l'aider alors que Emma elle le - attends, Tom, tu es en train de dire que ton meilleur ami, qui t'a quand même manipulé et a squatté ton appart pendant plus d'un an, est mieux que ta copine. Mais reprends-toi bon dieu.

\- Ah, merci mec.  
Il lui tendit un sac en se donnant mentalement des claques. Il aurait dû le renvoyer à l'intérieur et lui dire qu'il était bien, il avait pas besoin de se retrouver seul dans la nuit avec Mitch, franchement pas maintenant.  
\- Alors, tu cours pas trop dans tous les sens ? Et franchement c'est super sympa d'avoir proposé ton appart pour le réveillon, y a nulle part autre où on aurait pu le faire !  
\- Ouais enfin, tu l'as un peu proposé à ma place...  
\- Ouais mais maintenant tu sais dire non, hein?  
Comme toujours, le sourire de Mitch était contagieux, et Tom sentit la contraction de ses épaules se détendre un tout petit peu. Il n'eut pas le cœur à lui faire savoir qu'il était incapable de lui dire non, ni à lui, ni à Emma, et pas trop à Stan non plus, et donc que son entraînement d'il y a trois ans avait servi à rien. Au moins ça avait servit à les rapprocher, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Une des meilleures et des pires choses qui lui soit arrivées.

Les escaliers furent descendus en silence ; dans la cour, ils s'amusèrent à pointer les apparts dans lesquels il y avait une fête et à tenter de reconnaître les musiques, principalement des tubes des années 80. Tom se surprit à rire. À rire. Depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas... Simplement ri à un truc aussi con que ça ? Il regarda Mitch ; la tête tournée vers les carrés de lumière d'où sortait "Rasputin", des étoiles dans les yeux, un grand sourire réchauffant plus que le pull qu'il avait sur le dos... Il était magnifique. Il aurait voulu voir ce portait tous les jours de sa vie.

Quoi ? Nan, même s'il serait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières années avec Emma, c'était... Infaisable, il était avec Emma, et Mitch le voyait comme un pote, et en plus tous les deux avaient bossé dur à sauvegarder son couple. Il fallait qu'il arrête les pensées comme ça.  Plus elles venaient et plus ce serait de sa faute que ça ne fonctionnait pas avec Emma.  
Il frissonna et se dépêcha vers le local à poubelles, ignorant les appels de Mitch derrière lui. Il improvisa qu'il fallait qu'ils se grouillent de remonter, qui sait si un verre n'avait pas été pété ou autre chose, c'était chez lui après tout. Mitch jeta le sac à son tour et prit Tom pas les épaules, s'exclamant que décidément il s'inquiétait trop.  
Le contact apaisa et énerva Tom encore un peu plus, sans qu'il puisse expliquer comment c'était possible. Il avait besoin de Mitch à ses côtés, physiquement besoin, mais avec ses pensées et ses efforts pour aimer Emma, il avait le sentiment d'être un hypocrite égoïste, profitant de chaque moment comme s'il l'avait volé. Et il se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça, sans devoir rajouter ça par dessus.

À peine arrivé dans l'appart, il utilisa la première excuse qui lui vint -toilettes - pour se détacher de son pote et s'isoler. Il s'assit sur le lit, dans sa chambre toujours pas éclairée, évitant les manteaux que les invités avaient posés là. Front dans les mains. Il... Il ne pouvait juste plus. Trois ans que ça durait. Cette... Torture mentale quotidienne, cet horrible secret qui grandissait et grandissait dans son ventre, et qu'il n'arrivait même pas à détester. Il le laissait s'installer, sans se battre, alors qu'il avait Emma, que Emma n'avait que lui, qu'il lui devait ça. Ça passerait, s'était-il dit. Ça ne passait pas. Trois ans. La tête dans ses mains, il sentit ses yeux se mouiller. Tom, putain, reprends-toi ! Mais les spasmes secouaient son dos et rajoutaient des larmes, et ce fut de dépit et de fureur qu'il pleura silencieusement. N'alerter personne, surtout n'alerter personne. Et se reprendre. Mais il n'y arrivait pas et les larmes coulaient, coulaient encore le long de ses poignets. Il était une personne horrible. Les larmes s'écrasaient contre sa cuisse. Il se détestait.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Tom se leva avec la même vitesse que s'il avait été monté sur ressorts, et fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans son armoire, dos à la porte. Ce fut la voix riante de Roxanne qui résonna dans la pièce:  
\- Tom-Tom, j'avais cooooomplètement oublié mais j'avais amené une branche de g... de guhi.. de..  
Elle parti d'un grand éclat de rire qui confirma à Tom qu'elle n'était pas très sobre.  
\- Du truc qu'on suspend pour se faire des bisous ! Sauf qu'on est toooous trop petits, alors que toi, tu peux l'accrocher au plafond !  
\- J'arrive, t'inquiète pas.  
Il força sa voix à être enjouée et non rauque au possible, et il ne sut si c'était ses talents d'acteurs ou l'alcool qui firent que Roxanne le cru et s'en retourna au salon.

Ses épaules retombèrent. Il renifla, s'essuya les yeux et le nez avec la manche. Après réflexion il décida de passer par la salle de bain, histoire de souffler sans un kleenex et de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Ce fut une bonne idée : le contact froid du liquide contre sa peau le réveilla un peu. Il s'inspecta dans le miroir : ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, mais il pourrait faire passer ça pour de la fatigue. Trois bleus, sur sa main et sur son bras, attirèrent son attention. Ça aussi, il pourrait le faire passer pour un accident. Il suffisait juste d'être convaincant et de sourire. Il but une dernière rasade d'eau avant de se diriger vers le salon.

La musique était toujours aussi forte dans ses oreilles et il y avait toujours autant de gobelets en plastique disséminés dans le décor, mais désormais il y avait un tabouret au milieu du salon, sur lequel Chris sautait, tentant vainement d'accrocher le bout de gui au plafond. Le tout semblait extrêmement instable, et dangereux tant pour Chris que pour le meuble Ikea.  
Il y eu quelques acclamations quand il arriva dans la pièce ; il sourit, ne sachant réagir à de l'attention. Chris descendit et lui tendit le rameau, indiquant le tabouret ; il y eu quelques rires lorsque Tom se décida pour une chaise plus basse (qu'il jugea  beaucoup plus stable). Avec un élastique et trois punaises, le gui finit par bien tenir au dessus de la zone de passage.

Il descendit sous les applaudissements et sourit à la foule, avant de s'éclipser discrètement vers un coin de la pièce, pour enlacer Emma. Par habitude. Pour se protéger. Pour que ça revienne.  
Baiser. "Tu veux bien me ramener une bière, bébé?" "Bien sûr, mon amour". Cuisine. "Bébé", "Mon amour", "Chaton". Des mots creux. Il prit la bière et revint l'enlacer. Elle le remercia en se dégageant, disant qu'il tient trop chaud. Tu m'en veux pas bébé, mais non ma chérie. Il fut de nouveau seul. Roxanne lui fit signe, il répondit en souriant. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être juste normal et apprécier la femme qu'il avait dans sa vie ? Il ressentit trois picotements dans la main et le bras. Il décida de les ignorer.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait pas envie d'être loin d'Emma : il se retrouvait seul et se mettait à penser. Et ses pensées n'étaient pas joyeuses ; elles tournaient autour de Mitch, d'Emma, de sa propre traîtrise, de son égoïsme, de son incapacité à dire non, et puis même, pourquoi aurait il dit non à l'un, oui à l'autre, pourquoi aurait-il fait quoi que ce soit, qu'est ce qu'il voulait?

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était être heureux.

Des cris de joie le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il secoua la tête, sourit, se mit à applaudir avec enthousiasme avec le autres. Le grand moment ! Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, bonne année ! Des exclamations, des embrassades, Mitch qui ouvre le champagne, les tchin-tchin dans les yeux ; les meilleurs vœux, les souhaits de santé, le bisou de Emma.  
\- Eh à propos de bisous, il y a le gui ! Roxanne ?  
Évidemment c'était Mitch qui avait proposé, et évidemment ce fut reçu sous les rires. Roxanne se leva de bonne grâce, se posant gracieusement sa coupe et s'approchant de Mitch, qui lui présenta la joue. Tom ignora ses picotements au ventre.

Roxanne s'esclaffa :  
\- Eh, non, la bouche !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est la tradition, non?  
Elle prit la tête de Mitch par les joues et l'embrassa, sous les applaudissements de tout le monde. Ce n'était que lèvres contre lèvres, mais le Mitch qui repartit était rouge comme une pivoine.  
\- Allez, à toi, Chris ! pointa Roxanne. Juste parce que j'ai un peu trop bu et que c'est la nouvelle année, t'as le droit aussi !  
\- Oh bah ça, s'exclama Chris en sautant littéralement par dessus la table pour la rejoindre.  
Il y re-eut des rires, un baiser, des applaudissements. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Mitch ouvrit les bras en grand :  
\- Chris, la tradition ?  
\- Bon allez, la tradition !  
Leur baiser fut interrompu par un Stan bien trop dramatique, qui prit une posture de théâtre grec en se jetant devant Mitch.  
\- Comment ! Mais tu m'avais promis ton premier baiser de la soirée !  
Des rires encore, des exclamations lorsque Mitch répara sa faute. À peine le baiser fut-il fini que Stan fit un tour sur lui même et en donna un à Chris ; puis il sauta sur la table basse, attrapa Tom par la nuque et lui en colla un sur les lèvres aussi.

Son air ahuri déclencha une nouvelle vague de rires dans la pièce. Lui en qui se mélangeait rage, jalousie, hilarité, ressentiment, et le début des effets de l'alcool, se retrouva plus éberlué qu'autre chose.  
\- On avait oublié Tom-Tom ! Allez, viens sous le gui !  
Il s'avança vers Roxanne par réflexe, ne songeant qu'après à lancer un regard à Emma. Ses yeux auraient pu le foudroyer.  
\- Mon premier baiser de l'année devrait aller à ma chérie, lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué, en tendant la main vers la concernée.  
Le froncement de sourcil fondit en un sourire de "oooh c'est trop mignon" et elle le rejoignit en sautillant, pour finir en l'embrassant sous les applaudissements.  
\- Techniquement ton premier était à Stan, fit remarquer Roxanne en reprenant son verre, ce qui raviva les rires. Allez, Tom, en souvenir du bon vieux temps?  
Elle ouvrit les bras (enfin le bras qui tenait pas son verre) et s'approcha de Tom, sous les rires de Chris et Mitch. Tom savait qu'Emma lui en voudrait si il acceptait, il savait que tout le monde lui en voudrait si il brisait l'ambiance en refusant, il n'y avait pas de bonne solution, il n'avait pas la force émotionnelle de s'attaquer à ce nouveau problème, alors il se pencha et embrassa Roxanne, ce qui au moins causa des applaudissements.  
En se détachant il croisa le regard d'Emma, froid comme du métal malgré son sourire. Il n'avait vraiment pas la force de s'occuper de ça maintenant; il avait fait son possible en l'embrassant en premier, il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus sans se faire détester de tous en plus de lui même, il ne pouvait physiquement pas faire plus ! Il se détourna, cachant sa rage derrière un faux sourire, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Mitch.  
\- Eh, gros, la tradition ?

La mauvaise idée.  
La mauvaise idée de taille intergalactique.  
La mauvaise idée qui se sent arriver à des kilomètres, que chaque fibre, chaque atome de son corps lui demandait de ne pas faire. Il savait. Mais Mitch était déjà fin bourré, lui-même commençait à sentir les effets de la demie-coupe de champagne, il y avait pensé toute la soirée, il y avait pensé toute ces trois années, il y avait pensé depuis son lapsus au retour d'Emma. Ce lapsus qui lui était resté en tête, des nuits entières d'insomnie, des jours entier indécisions, ce lapsus qui était tellement resté que le nid qu'il s'était construit c'était transformé et avait envahit tout son corps.

Je t'aime, Mitch.

Alors il ne réfléchit pas. Alors il fit le con. Alors il plaça ses mains des deux côté du visage de Mitch, il se pencha, et il lui roula le plus gros patin qu'il put sans se compromettre. Mitch aura oublié la moitié de la soirée demain. Emma n'aura pas oublié, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier maintenant. Parce que les lèvres de Mitch étaient sur les siennes, que sa langue jouait avec la sienne, que chaque respiration qu'il prenait était un mélange d'alcool, de sueur et de paradis, et surtout, parce que les choses étaient plus à leur place qu'elles n'avaient été depuis un moment. Depuis trois ans.

Il se détacha après une éternité beaucoup trop courte, et Mitch eu l'air encore sonné. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait répondu par réflexe plus que par autre chose. Mais ça ne changea rien aux milliers de fissures qui craquelèrent Tom lorsque Mitch s'esclaffa:  
\- Hey, c'était sans la langue, gros ! Tu t'es mélangé avec Emma?  
Des rires, encore des rires. Il s'y joignit. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Un verre se cassa dans la main d'Emma, elle s'excusa pour sa maladresse, il savait mieux que ça. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas oublié le lapsus non plus. Il rit avec elle, en face des invités, de ces dégâts alors qu'il ramenait la balayette. Il voulait vomir.

Il savait les répercussions qui arrivaient. Lorsque les invités partiraient, lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient juste eux deux à ranger les restes de la fête. Il sentait déjà l'odeur de la nuit sur le canapé et du mercurochrome. La première nuit de l'année. Mais étonnement, ce ne serait que peu de chose, broutilles, rien et néant absolu comparé aux prochains jours à la Compagnie de Stan ; de voir les "hey tu m'as roulé un pelle hier, nan ?" sortir de la bouche de Mitch, et devoir utiliser l'excuse de l'alcool. De "je sais plus". De "Eh c'était la fête." "Peut-être." "Ça veut rien dire." "Ça veut rien dire, mec, te fait pas d'illusions, je suis un homme en couple !", sur le ton de la blague, et Mitch qui rigolera. Parce que c'est absurde. Parce que c'est impossible. Parce qu'il ne le mérite pas. Toutes les pensées voleront dans la tête de Tom, et il les entendra tourner, en boucle, pendant des jours encore. Pour peu que Stan fasse une remarque sur le tombeur de ces dames et de ces messieurs, il y pensera une semaine de plus. Un mois de plus. Il détestera tout ça des mois de plus. Et le souvenir de cette soirée alcoolisée le hantera pour beaucoup, beaucoup plus.

Tom sourit, Tom se resservit de champagne, Tom rit avec les autres du fait que Ralph s'était endormi un peu avant dans la chambre et avait manqué tous les baisers. Il reprit des chips, il écouta les idées de Stan, il soutint les théories de Chris, il plaisanta avec Roxanne. Et il raccompagna chaque invité à la porte, en leur souhaitant une bonne année.

Bonne Année...

 


End file.
